A Little Yellow For Good Measure
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to Take Me Out to the Ballgame. Let's call this #3 in the 'ER Sports Series'. Abby, Kerry and their boys take in a little bit of a... party.


** A Little Yellow For Good Measure**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of these characters

**Series:** Takes Place after Take Me Out to the Ballgame. Guess it could be called #3 in the 'ER Sports Series'.

**A/N:** Takes place around June 18th, 2011.

**A/N #2:** I'm very sorry for this, but I just couldn't resist. (Of course, it woulda been much more helpful if like, the Bulls had won too or something...)

* * *

><p>"This is crazy, right? This was crazy."<p>

Kerry Weaver chuckled and tightened her grip the squirming four year old in her arms. "Very, but, may I remind you Dr. Lockhart that it was your idea."

Abby made a face and looked down at the seven year old that had a death grip on her hand. "Was this a bad idea Henry?"

Henry looked up at all the people, most of whom towered over him, "I can't see anything."

Kerry winced, then spoke, "Why don't we switch. I think I can be Doctor Mom Pack Mule for a bit. Not until the Duck Boats are closer though, 'kay?" Henry nodded and took his mother's hand.

Joe went to his Mom's arms, "Done yet?"

"Sorry kiddo, we aren't. Henry wants to see his favorite team. Don't you want to see the big cup that's even bigger than you are?"

Joe didn't seem convinced, "Really, really hot."

Both Kerry and Abby jumped as a man pressed a bottle of water into Kerry's hand. He had all of his face painted yellow and black and the bluest eyes that Kerry had ever seen. The eyes twinkled as he spoke, "Promise it's not laced with arsenic or nothin'. I just... my Mother wanted me to drink it down here, and my sister wouldn't shut up about hydration. Man she needs to get out of her psychobabble space and live, wouldn't even come with me and see this, this... awesomeness. So, drink it man, cause, I'm just gonna puke if I drink anything. You guys fans?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "29, 39, 41, and now 11."

The man laughed and held up his hand. Henry slapped it. "Dude, that's wicked awesome. You like Chara, or Patrice?"

Henry shook his head fast, "Thomas and Seguin." Everyone looked over as it started to get noisy. "Mama..."

The young man pursed his lips then held his hand out, "C'mon, I'm big, tall and scary lookin', wanna actually see them and the Cup?"

Henry looked up at Kerry, who tilted her head to one side then met Abby's eyes. Abby shrugged and Kerry nodded at her son. With a whoop he was up on the man's shoulder and he led Abby and Kerry through the people towards the front of the insanity while Joe took small sips from the water bottle. "Oh... Mama..."

Kerry brought up her phone and had to practically yell, "Pictures, I know, I'm not ready for the home yet Henry..."

And then the green Duck Boat appeared, the sun glinting off what it carried (as well as the mostly clean shaven chins of those who carried it) and it was chaos.

* * *

><p>The sidewalks cleared out faster than Kerry thought they would, and finally she had room to breathe. The young man, she still hadn't caught his name, hadn't gone away, and he and Henry were debating something about Hockey that Kerry didn't understand. Abby was also nodding at something he said, while Joe just looked quite bored. Kerry was just about to suggest that they move onto their next point in her itinerary when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned as the person spoke, "You've got this feeling like you know him from somewhere, but really, you just can't place where. It'll come to you..."<p>

Kerry just barely kept her jaw from dropping as she turned. "Kim?" She turned back and stared at the man in the black and gold face paint. "He's your brother?"

"Twin actually." And before Kim could speak another word, Kerry passed out, falling to the ground with a thump.

* * *

><p>It was Abby's face that she saw first, and it brought a smile to Kerry's lips. "Sorry about that."<p>

Abby put a hand to Kerry's forehead. "You okay?" They had sat her against a wall, and she definitely didn't feel quite ready to get up from her spot yet, but, that wasn't an option, so she held out a hand and Abby hauled her up, stealing a kiss in the process.

Joe made puckered noises with his lips while Henry just rolled his eyes. Kerry gave Abby a look and spoke so only the brunette could hear. "Staking your claim Lockhart?"

Abby kissed Kerry again before responding with a grin, "Damn straight I am Weaver."

It was Kim's twin who cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh... I think I speak for the three males when I say... ewww... mushy..."

Kim gave him a whack on the back of the head and smiled at her two former co-workers. "Pay no attention to Kenneth, he was dropped at birth, repeatedly, that's why he's a lawyer and why he paints his face random colors and roots for the fr... the Bruins instead of the Blackhawks."

Kenneth stared at his sister and it was something to see. They were both the same height, both with brilliant blond hair that was a little out of control, though Kenneth's was shorter by a bit, and both had blue eyes that just lasered through everything. "Bruins were one of the Original Six."

Kim gave Kenneth a push, "So were the Blackhawks."

"What the hel... heck is a Blackhawk anyway."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "333rd Machine Gun Battalion of the 86th Infantry Division. They were called the Black Hawk Division. I mean, does Boston even have Bears?"

Kenneth took a step towards Kim, who took a step towards Kenneth, "Yeah, well, November 1st, 1924."

Kim laughed, "So what. We won the Cup in six games."

"We won six cups to what, four... shoot, the Pats have practically won more."

"How can you root for those losers, those cheaters. The Bears are your birthright Kenny."

Kerry put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Both siblings looked over at the redhead and Henry laughed behind his hand. "Are we done?" Neither Legaspi spoke, "Good, so, we were planning on going to the Museum of Science mainly to see..."

Joe's eyes lit up and he practically jumped from Abby's arms, "Lightning. I wanna see the Lightning."

Kerry smiled, "Yes, that, amongst other things. We'd love to have the company."

Kim didn't quite look convinced, "You four, you had plans we'll..."

Henry put his hand in Kenneth's and shook his head, "No, Kenny was gonna tell me about going to the Bruins game, um... number..."

"Three."

Abby spoke up, "Ah, the thrashing. That was pretty interesting."

Joe wriggled around and Abby let him down. He hung back and took Kerry's hand as Abby, Henry and Kenneth walked towards the Green Line Station.

Kim watched them walk, then glanced over at Kerry. "You're happy, really happy?"

Kerry nodded as they started after the three hockey fans. "I am. Abby, she... I wasn't looking for it, and then the... well, the Celtics won, and then I came back to Chicago."

They all swiped their Charlie Cards and stood on the platform. "You're back at County, really? I heard that they were closing it down."

Kerry waggled her eyebrows just a bit, "Rumors of her death have been greatly exaggerated. I'm the Chief of Staff again, and Cate Banfield's the head of the ER so I finally can just run the hospital instead of micro-managing that department too. How about you Kim, you okay?"

"The Cubs suck."

Kerry hefted Joe into her arms when he pulled at her hand, and paused for a moment before she responded. "Only their pitching. Their hitting is mostly okay. And the Sox aren't doing too great either."

Kim pinned the red head with a look, "You've gone over to the dark side, I'm surprised Kerry Weaver."

Joe interrupted, "I like the White Sox."

Kerry shrugged, "Can't argue with one of my kids actually liking the same sport I do."

Joe nodded really fast, "We watch the games when Mama's home. Mommy and Henry watch hockey."

He made a face and Kim chuckled as they got onto the sardine can that was calling itself a Green Line T car.

* * *

><p>"Kim, are you okay?"<p>

Kim glanced to her side. "I'm fine Abby, you should be in there with Kerry."

Abby glanced towards the closed door, "Hey, I'm not crazy about thunder and lightning when it's natural, and I let Kerry do the geeky stuff with the boys. Is this... is this about me?"

Kim shook her head, "Nah, I guess I was just thrown for a loop seeing Kerry so happy, and with the person I would have least guessed she woulda ended up with."

Abby shrugged, "I was there for her when Sandy died, when she was getting crap, and she was there when..." Abby shook her head, "Anyway..." Abby gave Kim a shove on the shoulder, "You two just woulda fought and fought and hated each other eventually. Hey... you could try guys."

For that Kim shoved Abby right back with a shake of her head. "Perish the thought ye bisexual."

"Ya know..."

"Nope, no, and no."

"But..."

"No."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "You would be in charge. And, if you came anywhere near my girl I'd kick your ass. So... no pressure there." Kim started to cross her arms over her chest, but Abby grabbed one of them and didn't let her finish putting up her shields. "C'mon, you know you want to. You have to admit that you two were good friends. And I just, uh, happen to know that you, uh..."

"Got my pink slip again. Do I want to know how you know that since I only got it yesterday?" Abby whistled nonchalantly and Kim chuckled, "And you think that working for Kerry would be any different from working for any of my other bosses."

Abby laughed, "Yeah, 'cause she knows what all your crap is, and well, if she could figure out how to get Romano to do what she wanted, well, you're dead easy lady."

Before either woman could continue their conversation Henry came bopping out of the auditorium chanting, "03, 12, 15, 16, 18, oh yeah." He snapped his fingers, "29, 39, 40, yep yep." He gave Abby a high five, "57, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 68, 69, but wait, but wait," Kim was entranced as the seven year old danced around like his feet were on fire, "70, 72, before Orr, before Orr, 74, 76, 81, 84, 86, 02, and my favorite two in the best year, 04, 04. There's more. 05, 07, 08, and... Wedddnneeessssdday Wednesday."

Abby smiled just a bit, "Did you wait until the show was done before you did this little show?"

Henry bit the inside of his lip, "Yes. Sorry..." He looked over at Kim, "Your brother's cool, cooler than mine."

Joe stuck his lip out and took Abby's hand, "Can we go home? Please?"

Abby nodded and glanced over at Kim, "Just submit your resume Kim. Seriously. We need someone who actually pays a little attention to us down in the ER. Think about it." She looked down at her son, "We're going, we're going. Say good-bye to Kim guys." They gave her shy waves. "And where is your mother?"

Joe practically yelled, "Peeing Mommy..." and Kim had to put both her hands over her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh.

Abby just shot her a look, then shook her head, "It was good seeing you Kim."

Kim nodded, "Yeah."

Abby and the two boys walked off and after a moment Kenneth appeared in the hallway, folding a piece of paper. "Hey, we're done with the kiddos and old girlfriends for the day?"

"Uh. Girlfriend, and, yeah. Abby was never my girlfriend. I treated her mother, and she was Kerry's, well, the closest thing Kerry had to a best friend. And, she said that they have an opening at County."

"No, no, nope, bad idea, badddddd... mmphhhh."

Kim covered her twin's mouth with her hand, "I didn't ask your opinion Ken."

He punched her on the arm as hard as he could, "You're an idiot. A total idiot. They nearly destroyed you in that, that hell hole, c'mon, since then you can't seem to stay in one place for more than a few months. And God, that Romano, don't get me..."

"He's dead. Kerry's in charge."

Kenneth rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that can't go horribly wrong working for your ex-girlfriend, let me guess, Abby still works there too? No, however could that go wrong." He shook his head at his sister. "But, you're gonna do it anyway."

Kim shrugged, "I don't know."

Kenneth sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna go stare at the horrible lungs... as a metaphor for what you're gonna wind up doing to yourself because of the stress."

"Ken..."

Kenneth held a finger up, "Shhh... Destroyed lungs. Either accompany me or go chase after the Chicago-ians."

She fell in step with Kenneth as she took out her phone and used it for a few minutes. As they got to the lungs that had been destroyed by cigarettes Kim put away the phone. "You know, I may not get it..."

Kenneth snorted, "Nah, you'll get it. You always get it."

* * *

><p>Fin ~ June 21st, 2011<p> 


End file.
